


Grajek

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [67]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam śpiewa i gra na gitarze w parku i Zayn postanawia go poderwać :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grajek

               Zayn był seksowny. Jeszcze bardziej seksowniejsze było to, że był tego całkowicie świadom. Ubrany w zwykłą, białą koszulkę z kieszonką z lewej strony, na którą zarzucił niebieską, dżinsową kurtkę i w niesamowicie wąskich, czarnych spodniach i czerwono-białych suprach wyglądał po prostu zjawiskowo. A papieros zwisający z kącika jego ust i przeciwsłoneczne okulary na nosie jedynie dodawały mu tajemniczości i powodowały, że obracali się za nim wszyscy: zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni.  
               Więc tak: Zayn  _był_  seksowny.  
               Nawet wtedy, gdy wracał z nocnej zmiany w klubie, a każdy inny człowiek na jego miejscu wyglądałby totalnie koszmarnie.  
               Chłopak wyjął papierosa z ust i wydmuchnął dym, przyglądając się temu, jak unosi się wysoko, rozwiewany przez wiatr. I właśnie wtedy ciepły, wiosenny wiatr przywiał w jego kierunku przyjemne dźwięki szarpanych strun gitary, które sprawiły, że Zayn zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Rozejrzał się, zaskoczony.  
               Zazwyczaj park o tej godzinie bywał przepełniony jedynie ludźmi, spieszącymi się do pracy, jednak tym razem niewielki tłumek zebrał się kilka alejek dalej i dopiero po chwili Zayn uświadomił sobie, że był weekend, a co za tym idzie – większość ludzi miała wolne. Zagryzł nerwowo wargi, bawiąc się trzymanym między palcami papierosem; z jednej strony ciągnęło go do własnego łóżka, z drugiej te cudwone dźwięki muzyki przyciągały go do siebie.  
               Nie był pewien, ile tak stał, ale kiedy usłyszał pierwsze wyśpiewane słowo – wszelkie jego wątpliwości znikły.  
 -  _Another summer day has come and gone away…  
_                Głos był przyjemny. Ciepły, głęboki baryton, który sprawił, że wnętrzości Zayna zacisnęły się nerwowo, kiedy ruszył niemalże biegiem w stronę zebranego tłumku, przepychając się między ludźmi. Na pomalowanej na niebiesko ławce siedział chłopak.  
               Miał jasne, beżowe spodnie i fioletową bluzę z podwiniętymi rękawami, które odsłaniały napięte mięśnie jego przedramion. Na udzie opierał czarną gitarę, w której struny uderzał miarowo. Jego ciemne blond włosy były nieco przydługie, ale nie na tyle, by rozwiewał je wiatr. Przed sobą położył otwarty pokrowiec na gitarę, w którym znalazło się już kilka funtów.  
 -  _Maybe surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone, just want to go home…_  - Kiedy odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego, Zaynowi zabrakło tchu. -  _Oh I miss you, you know.  
_ Oblizał nerwowo wyschnięte wargi i odetchnął głęboko, wymuszając szelmowski uśmiech. Był wdzięczny za to, że miał na nosie okulary i mógł bezkarnie obserwować chłopaka; jego sprawne palce przesuwające się po gryfie, pieprzyk na szyi, różane usta otwierające się za każdym razem, gdy śpiewał dalej i przyjazne, lśniące brązowe oczy.  
 -  _And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life.  
_ Zayn zaciągnął się z lubością dymem papierosowym i dmuchnął nim, nie zważając na skrzywione spojrzenie starszej pani, która odsunęła się od niego nieznacznie. Chwilę potem rzucił peta na ziemię i przydrepnął go, wsadzając dłoń do kieszeni i odnajdując kilka centów napiwku, które wrzucił do futerału.  
               Kąciki ust śpiewaka drgnęły lekko w uśmiechu, kiedy skinął nieśmiało głową w stronę Zayna i to właśnie – ten nieśmiały uśmiech – sprawiło, że Zayn zapragnął lepiej go poznać. I być może pomóc mu się wyzbyć tej nieśmiałości i niepewności.  
 -  _It will all be alright… I’ll be home tonight… I’m coming back home.  
_                Rozległy się głośne oklaski, kilku ludzi wrzuciło jeszcze troche pieniędzy do futerału, a kiedy chłopak uśmiechnął się i wymruczał parę słów podziękowań, a także oparł gitarę o ziemię, wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić.  
               Zayn obserwował go, jak pochylał się i wyjmował pieniądze, wsadzając je do kieszeni spodni, i jak delikatnie i ostrożnie wkładał gitarę do futerału, zarzucając ją sobie na plecy. Zaskoczenie wymalowało się na jego twarzy, gdy podniósł się i zobaczył Zayna, nadal stojącego nad nim, z dłońmi skrytymi w kieszeniach spodni, z cwaniackim uśmiechem rozświetlającym jego twarz.  
 - Tak? – spytał cicho, cofając się o krok.  
 - Jestem Zayn – odpowiedział, jednym płynnym ruchem zdejmując okulary, by po chwili przewiesić je przez kołnierzyk koszulki, co spowodowało, że ta zjechała nieco w dół, odsłaniając nieznacznie jego klatkę piersiową.  
               Zayn uśmiechnął się, widząc jak spojrzenie nieznanego chłopaka przesuwa się po widocznym tatuażu, a policzki zaczynają robić się czerwone. Chłopak oblizał nerwowo wargi i rozejrzał się dookoła, zanim w końcu się odezwał.  
 - Liam.  
 - Masz świetny głos, Liam – rzucił Zayn, odzyskując swoją pewność siebie. – I zwinne palce. Jestem pewien, że często ci się przydają.  
               Liam wytrzeszczył oczy i zagryzł wargę, na co Zayn zachichotał.  
 - Ja… Tak, uh, dzięki.  
 - Tak, wiesz, nie każdemu wrzucam swoje ciężko zarobione pieniądze.  
 - Wrzuciłeś tylko kilka centów… – wydukał chłopak, spuszczając wzrok i drapiąc się niepewnie po karku.  
               Zayn roześmiał się.  
 - Wiesz, tylko  _śpiewałeś_. Poza tym, gdybym dał ci całą swoją wypłatę, nie miałbym czym zapłacić za kolację.  
 - To raczej pora na śniadanie – zauważył Liam, prostując się nieco.  
 - Więc, jeżeli chcesz, może to być i śniadanie. Albo kolacja i śniadanie za jednym razem… – Oczy Zayna lśniły wesoło, gdy przyglądał się zdezorientowaniu wymalowanym na twarzy chłopaka.  
 - O czym ty… – zaczął, ale Zayn przerwał mu szybko.  
 - O naszej randce, a niby o czym innym?  
               Uśmiechnął się, gdy Liam zamrugał kilka razy gwałtownie, to otwierając, to zamykając usta, jakby nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć.  
 - R-randce?  
 - No tak. Chciałem zabrać cię na kolację, ale jeśli wolisz śniadanie, możemy zacząć od niego. – Zayn przesunął palcami po włosach. – W sumie, jestem całkiem głodny.  
 - T-teraz?  
               Zayn przewrócił oczami z wesołym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
 - Tak, raczej teraz, tak myślę, Liam. Och, dalej grajku. Ja stawiam – zaoferał, podsuwając mu swoje ramię, które chłopak niepewnie ujął.


End file.
